


Прекрасное далеко

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | Alice's Adventures - Kir Bulichev
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кибергид замолчал на полуслове и включил другое изображение. Все узнали музейный зал, который уже видели сегодня в передаче. Небольшой постамент, где совсем недавно лежало перо, был пуст, вокруг валялись осколки стекла. Новости шли на немецком языке, но кибер тут же подключил перевод:<br/>– ... совершено ограбление. Похищен новый экспонат музея – перо с планеты TSU-1-04, которое...<br/>– Оно движется на север! – сообщила Мокона и снова прислушалась. – А теперь... теперь вверх. Очень высоко, – растерянно сказала она.<br/>– В стратосферу! – сообразила Алиса. – Похитители хотят улететь за пределы Земли! Это точно космические пираты!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прекрасное далеко

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ka-mai

Когда они выпали в новое измерение, то оказались на солнечной опушке среди высоких лиственных деревьев. Коричневатую фактурную кору стволов оттеняли резные изумрудно-зеленые листья папоротников. Было очень тихо, только в ветвях чирикали какие-то мелкие птахи, но почему-то чувствовалось присутствие большого города невдалеке. И, словно подтверждая эту догадку, над лесом на небольшой высоте бесшумно прошла леталка без крыльев, похожая на мыльный пузырь.  
— Высокоразвитый мир! — с удовольствием констатировал Фай.  
— Надеюсь, хоть здесь не устраивают гонки на этих штуках, — буркнул Курогане. — Уж больно странная конструкция.  
— Опять ты недоволен, Куро-пон! Отличное тогда вышло приключение!  
— Куро-ворчун! — подхватила Мокона. Курогане только рукой махнул: с магом и белым пирожком спорить — себе дороже. Он настороженно осмотрелся — лес казался мирным, но мало ли, что или кто может выпрыгнуть из чащи...  
Шаоран, державший на руках Сакуру, вздохнул:  
— Опять уснула.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, Шаоран, воспоминаний все еще слишком мало, — сказал Фай.  
Утешил, называется.  
— Мокона, ты не чувствуешь перо? — с надеждой спросил Шаоран.  
— Сейчас нет, оно где-то далеко, — виновато взмахнула плюшевыми ушами Мокона. — Но перышко точно в этом мире.  
— Тогда пошли, — скомандовал Курогане. — Что толку топтаться тут. Сакуру надо уложить в постель.  
Он сердито глянул на Фая, ожидая ехидного комментария насчет «папочки», но маг и Мокона почему-то не воспользовались моментом. Курогане это не успокоило — подвоха приходилось ожидать в любой момент.  
Опушку наискосок пересекала узкая тропинка. Сторон света было не определить, «пузырь» мог лететь откуда и куда угодно, а шума города слышно не было, так что Курогане доверился интуиции и пошел вправо. Спутники последовали за ним: худющий, как палка, Шаоран нес Сакуру так легко, как будто она вместе памятью потеряла весь свой и без того цыплячий вес. Впрочем, мальчишка уже не раз доказал, что он гораздо сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
Через тропу метнулось что-то мелкое и рыжее, взлетело на ближайшее дерево и остановилось на высоте человеческого роста, уставившись на пришельцев блестящими черными глазками. Выглядел зверек неопасным, да и сам, похоже, людей не боялся — смотрел вызывающе.  
— По-моему, он выпрашивает еду, — заметил Фай.  
— Было бы что выпрашивать! Кстати, пожрать бы не мешало, — Курогане с сожалением вспомнил о несостоявшемся завтраке.  
— Мокона тоже проголодалась! — булка соскочила с его плеча и запрыгала перед деревом. Рыжий зверек, не ожидавший такого коварства от людей — мало того, что еды не дали, так еще и нахлебника привели, — махнул пушистым хвостом и ускакал от греха подальше.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — усмехнулся Курогане. — Ты у нас главный проглот.  
— Мокона не проглот, Мокона полезная! — возразила ушастая. — А Курогане — вредный!  
— Опять он тебя обижает? — посочувствовал Фай. — Давай я тебя понесу.  
Но Мокона любила ездить на Курогане, поэтому она, несмотря на угрозы, вспрыгнула обратно ему на плечо и попыталась проникнуть за пазуху.  
— Не лезь под одежду, сколько раз говорил! — прикрикнул он.  
В общем, шли как обычно — шумно и весело, все местное зверье распугали, наверное. За дружескими перебранками не заметили, как вышли к просвету, а там стало ясно, что это все-таки не лес, а парк. Здесь уже была не опушка, а засыпанная гравием площадка, в центре которой журчал небольшой фонтан. На бортике сидела совсем юная девушка в зеленом платье и водила руками над черной книжкой, лежавшей у нее на коленях. Перед ее лицом возникали объемные полупрозрачные фигурки и какие-то картинки.  
— Еще одна ведьма, — негромко сказал Курогане.  
— Не думаю, — так же тихо ответил Фай. — Я не чувствую магии.

 

Они ступили на гравий, и девушка подняла голову на звук.  
— Сакура?! — хором воскликнули все четверо.  
Шаоран от удивления чуть не уронил свою Сакуру.  
— Что? — переспросила девушка и встала с бортика, отложив книгу. — Какая сакура? Вы про японскую вишню?  
Голос у нее был высокий и звонкий, но все-таки другой. И сейчас, когда девушка подошла поближе, стало понятно, что сходство лишь померещилось. У незнакомки тоже были короткие, как у Сакуры, волосы, но немного темнее, и глаза — серо-голубые, а черты лица — более мягкие, округлые. Хотя смотрела она так же ясно и открыто, улыбаясь всему миру и не ожидая от него никаких бед. По виду она была не старше Сакуры и Шаорана.  
Фай вежливо поклонился:  
— Здравствуйте. Простите, нам издалека показалось, что вы — двойник нашей подруги. Вы с ней похожи. Сакура — это ее имя. Я — Фай, а это Шаоран и...  
— Курогане, — поспешил представиться Курогане.  
— А я Мокона Модоки, можно просто Мокона! — подпрыгнула Мокона.  
— Она говорит? Потрясающе! Вы с какой планеты? — глаза девушки загорелись любопытством, но она тут же спохватилась:  
— Ой, простите. Меня зовут Алиса. А что с вашей подругой? Вызвать врача?  
— Не волнуйтесь, госпожа Алиса, — ответил Шаоран. — Она просто очень крепко спит. Сакура потеряла память и после этого часто засыпает...  
— Бедняжка, — вздохнула Алиса. — Я однажды была в двадцатом веке и тоже потеряла память. Ненадолго. У них там ужасные больницы. Ой, да что же вы стоите, вам же тяжело! Давайте я хоть гравиплатформу вызову! Вы пока посадите ее сюда, — она нажала какой-то рычажок сбоку от фонтана, и из него выдвинулось удобное сиденье.  
— Спасибо, — благодарно улыбнулся Шаоран и усадил спящую Сакуру, придерживая ее, чтобы не упала.  
Алиса снова взяла свою книгу, вызвала рой светящихся фигурок и принялась передвигать их руками.  
— Вы давно прилетели? — спросила она, не прерывая своего занятия. — Где остановились?  
— Мы только что прибыли в этот мир, — с улыбкой сообщил Фай.  
— Тогда к нам! — решительно сказала Алиса. — Проконсультируемся у папы насчет вашей Сакуры, если что — отвезем в больницу.  
Шаоран с интересом наблюдал за действиями их новой знакомой и за тем, какой эффект они производили. Нет, это была не магия. В этом мире, как и в стране Пиффл, достижения науки и техники были поставлены на службу людям. Гравиплатформа, парящая в полуметре над землей, ему очень понравилась, как и открытые городские пузыри-леталки, «флипы». Он с удовольствием прокатился бы на таком, но Алиса вызвала кораблик побольше — «флаер», чтобы всем поместиться в один.  
Город сверху выглядел потрясающе. Шаоран заметил несколько явно несовременных зданий и спросил о них Алису.  
— Наш Шаоран очень любит историю, — сказала Мокона.  
— Если вы задержитесь в Москве, мы с друзьями устроим вам экскурсию, — откликнулась девушка.  
— Думаю, нам придется задержаться, — Фай тоже с интересом разглядывал городские джунгли. — Мы кое-что ищем...

 

— В первый раз вижу такой странный случай — чтобы амнезия вызывала повышенную сонливость, — отец Алисы, профессор Селезнев, задумчиво поправил очки. — Я, конечно, не врач, а всего лишь космозоолог, но я многое повидал в экспедициях. Послушайте, молодой человек, а вы позволите, чтобы ее осмотрел один мой знакомый, доктор...  
Шаоран ничего не успел ответить, но, видимо, у него было такое лицо, что профессор не стал заканчивать фразу. И хорошо. Он добрый человек, но ни он, ни доктора Сакуре ничем не помогут. Нужно искать перо.  
Сакура все так же крепко спала в Алисиной комнате.  
— Вот что, — сказала Алиса. — Сначала я вас всех покормлю, а потом уже будем решать, что делать дальше.  
— Что вы, не стоит беспокоиться! — возразил было Шаоран, но его желудок в этот момент сказал такое громкое «бур-р-рл», что все расхохотались, даже Курогане хмыкнул.  
— Мокона тоже голодная! — заявила Мокона.  
— Вот таких удивительных питомцев я тоже пока не встречал, — признался Селезнев. — А ведь мы с Алисой даже однажды спасли птицу-говоруна...  
— Мокона не питомец! И не птица-говорун! Мокона — это Мокона! — Соэль прыгнула на плечо к Фаю и звонко чмокнула его в щеку. — Самая милая и очаровательная! Правда, Фай?  
— Конечно! — радостно подтвердил тот, потершись щекой о белую шерстку.  
Шаоран вызвался помочь на кухне. Алиса вручила ему картошку и показала, как чистить:  
— Можно забросить ее в комбайн, там все само почистится и приготовится. Но вручную почему-то получается вкуснее.  
С картошкой он справился быстро и наблюдал за тем, как Алиса вдохновенно выбирает специи.  
— Госпожа Алиса, а вы не слышали о каких-нибудь странных и загадочных предметах в вашей стране?  
— Послушай, — сказала она. — Не надо мне выкать, и эта твоя «госпожа», тоже ни к чему. Зови меня просто Алисой, мы же ровесники? Ну, или почти.  
— Мне шестнадцать... — смутился Шаоран.  
— Вот! А мне будет через три месяца. Ну, что, договорились?  
— Договорились, госпо... ой, Алиса! — исправился он.  
— Ладно. А странных и загадочных предметов у нас везде полно — и в стране, и на Земле, и во всей Галактике. Фай говорил, что вы что-то ищете, но на что оно хоть похоже? Большое или маленькое? С какими свойствами?  
— Оно похоже на перо. Белое перо с красным узором, я вам потом нарисую. Свойства у него могут быть разные... например, очень сильный магический артефакт. Или мощный источник энергии, как вечная батарейка.  
— Ничего себе штучка! Магии у нас, конечно, не бывает, но вечная батарейка в форме пера... Нет, я про такое не слышала, — покачала головой Алиса. — Надо будет Пашку спросить. И в информсети поищем. Но сначала пообедаем, — подмигнула она, проверяя, как запекается ее блюдо. Пахло оно умопомрачительно.  
Когда обед был готов, к ним наконец-то присоединилась Сакура, очень смущаясь того, что снова проспала знакомство с новым миром. Фай тут же заверил ее, что они еще даже толком не осмотрелись и обязательно пойдут погулять все вместе.  
Алиса Сакуре очень понравилась, Шаоран видел. И неудивительно — все-таки они были очень похожи.  
Профессор Селезнев вскоре уехал к себе на работу, а они еще допивали ароматный чай с какими-то редкими, по словам Алисы, конфетами и вполуха слушали новости по головизору. В отличие от огромных экранов в Пиффле, этот прибор показывал объемные картинки. Мокона, по обыкновению, таскала сладости у Курогане, а тот делал вид, что сердится, хотя сам сладкого вообще не ел. Вдруг Фай сказал:  
— Шаоран, смотри, это же наше перышко!  
Действительно, головизор показывал перо Сакуры, но Мокона не сказала «Мекё» — это значило, что перышко находилось далеко от Москвы.  
— Новый экспонат появился в берлинском Музее Внеземных Культур, — затараторила диктор. — Этот артефакт в форме пера, запаянного в прозрачную капсулу, был обнаружен экспедицией на планете TSU-1-04 в системе Гамма-Лебедя. Перо испускает слабые потоки гравитонов, причина этого явления пока не установлена...  
Алиса тоже внимательно слушала.  
— Это оно и есть? — заинтересованно спросила она.  
— Да, — кивнул Шаоран.  
— Похоже, действительно источник энергии, раз гравитоны... Здорово! Надо лететь в Берлин. Сейчас я вызову катер. Жаль, Пашки с Аркашей в системе нет, — вздохнула Алиса. — Это мои друзья, они замечательные и очень умные. Особенно Аркаша. Он бы живо разобрался с этим пером.  
— Постой, Алиса! — решительно сказал Шаоран. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что знала, прежде, чем мы туда полетим. С пером не нужно разбираться. Мы должны его забрать, вот и все. Любым способом. Даже если музей и власти твоей страны будут с этим не согласны.  
Курогане одобрительно хмыкнул. Алиса обвела взглядом всю четверку:  
— Постойте, это что значит, вы собираетесь его похитить? Как пираты? Ну-ка, рассказывайте мне все немедленно! — сердито потребовала она.  
— Может быть, музей все-таки согласится нам его отдать? — с надеждой спросила Сакура.  
— Мы не пираты, Алиса, — Шаоран был серьезен. — Перья — это осколки памяти Сакуры, она потеряла их в древних руинах в нашей родной стране, Клоу.  
— Что за осколки памяти? Биокристаллы, что ли? — изумилась Алиса. — Сакура, ты что, биоробот?  
— Сакура не робот! — возмутилась Мокона. — Она человек!  
— Не знаю, как это называете вы, а у нас это называется душа, — ответил Алисе Шаоран. — Перья принцессы Сакуры разлетелись по разным мирам, и мы путешествуем, чтобы найти их. Каждый раз, когда мы находим перо, к Сакуре возвращается часть воспоминаний. И мы должны собрать их все, потому что иначе она... — он запнулся. — В общем, тело без души долго не живет.  
— Ужас какой! — Алиса покачала головой. — Что же вы сразу не сказали? Мы немедленно летим в Берлин, попробуем договориться с музеем. У нас с папой есть друг, археолог Громозека, очень известная в Галактике личность, я ему сейчас позвоню.  
Вскоре пассажирский катер уже летел над городом. Сакура, пропустившая первый полет, с интересом рассматривала Москву через большие обзорные окна, и Шаоран пересказывал ей то, что успел узнать от Алисы.

 

Внизу проплывали леса, поля и города. Алиса, устав рассказывать, включила кибергид, и попробовала дозвониться Громозеке и папе. Домашний пульт археолога, разумеется, не отвечал — Громозека наверняка пропадал в очередной экспедиции в дальнем космосе. Папина ассистентка сказала, что профессор Селезнев очень занят, но непременно перезвонит, когда освободится.  
Они миновали польский город с забавным названием Пила и уже приближались к Берлину. Вокруг оживленно сновали флипы и флаеры. Вдруг случилось странное: Мокона, сидевшая на плече у хмурого неразговорчивого Курогане, широко раскрыла свои обычно сощуренные глаза (они оказались огромными!) и вскрикнула:  
— Мекё! Шаоран, перышко где-то рядом!  
— Правда? Значит, это действительно оно! — обрадовались друзья. Фай пояснил:  
— Наша Мокона может чувствовать перо, если оно не слишком далеко.  
Но Мокона сказала встревоженно:  
— Мне кажется, оно движется...  
— Кажется или движется? Толку от тебя! — заворчал Курогане.  
— Подожди, я не могу понять. Много помех!  
— Странно, оно не должно двигаться, оно же экспонат выставки, — встревожилась Алиса. — Что могло случиться? Кибер, включи новости!  
Кибергид замолчал на полуслове и включил другое изображение. Все узнали музейный зал, который уже видели сегодня в передаче. Небольшой постамент, где совсем недавно лежало перо, был пуст, вокруг валялись осколки стекла. Новости шли на немецком языке, но кибер тут же подключил перевод:  
— ... совершено ограбление. Похищен новый экспонат музея — перо с планеты TSU-1-04, которое...  
— Оно движется на север! — сообщила Мокона и снова прислушалась. — А теперь... теперь вверх. Очень высоко, — растерянно сказала она.  
— В стратосферу! — сообразила Алиса. — Похитители хотят улететь за пределы Земли! Это точно космические пираты!  
— Мы можем их догнать? — спросил Курогане.  
— На планетном катере — вряд ли, — ответила Алиса. Но у меня есть идея. Катер, экстренное изменение курса. Поворачиваем на Вроцлав.  
— Фью! — присвистнул Фай, разглядывая подсвеченный красным маршрут киберштурмана. — Кажется, это немного в другую сторону.  
— Да, — подтвердила Алиса. — Зато там мы можем взять настоящий космический корабль.

 

Гай-До стоял на лужайке перед домом Тадеуша и Ирии на окраине Вроцлава. Иногда этот разумный корабль отправлялся куда-нибудь вместе с Алисой и ее друзьями, но потом непременно возвращался поближе к создательнице. Он был очень дружен с маленькой Вандочкой, дочерью Ирии.  
Алиса отпустила катер и побежала к Гай-До. С ума сойти, они не виделись целую вечность!  
— Здравствуй, Гай-До, дружище!  
— Алиса! Где ты пропадала? — чуть обиженно спросил корабль. — Ты так выросла!  
— Правда? А Пашка говорит, что я кнопка.  
— Пашка — верста коломенская, скоро в рубку катера перестанет помещаться, — сказал Гай-До, старательно копируя интонации Аркаши Сапожкова, еще одного неизменного участника их приключений. И добавил уже своим голосом: — Он мне редко звонит.  
— Я тебе тоже редко звоню, — повинилась Алиса. — Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
— Ничего, — вздохнул Гай-До. — Вы молодые, у вас свои дела.  
— А где все?  
— Вандочка и Тадеуш гуляют в парке, а госпожа Ирия уехала за покупками.  
— Ох, жалко, что мы никого не застали. Гай-До, нам очень понадобится твоя помощь. Только я по дороге расскажу, ладно? У нас совсем мало времени. Вот, познакомься, это Сакура, Шаоран, Курогане, Фай и Мокона. Ребята, это разумный космический корабль Гай-До, мой друг.  
— Очень приятно, — сказал за всех Фай.  
— Мне тоже. Проходите, рассаживайтесь, пристегивайтесь. Алиса, куда летим?  
— Преследуем похитителей экспоната из берлинского Музея Внеземных Культур. Они только что вышли на орбиту. Только нам надо сначала заправиться, наверное?  
— Не надо, у меня полные баки. Госпожа Ирия совсем недавно заправила. Сказала, что у нее предчувствие.  
— И она была права. Но вот еда и вода нам понадобятся...  
Тут снаружи послышался шум и звонкий голос Ирии:  
— Гай-До, это Алиса? Подождите, не улетайте!  
На пороге рубки возникла Ирия Гай, одна из создателей и владелица корабля Гай-До. В одной руке у нее была здоровенная пластиковая канистра с водой, а в другой — огромная сумка:  
— Привет! Я так и знала, что ты опять появишься и срочно куда-нибудь улетишь. Вот, собрала вам кое-что в дорогу. До Пересадки хватит, а там пополните припасы. Отнесите в трюм.  
Курогане подхватил сумку, которая с виду казалась легкой, и крякнул от неожиданности — сумка весила, наверное, килограммов тридцать. «Или даже все сорок» — подумала Алиса. Ирию она знала давно — эта очаровательная блондинка, образцовая мать и хозяйка дома, могла дать фору целому взводу космических разведчиков.  
Ирия поставила канистру на пол и представилась:  
— Ирия Гай, конструктор Гай-До. Ладно, вы спешите, не буду вас задерживать. Берегите себя и корабль! Удачи!  
Когда она вышла, Фай присвистнул:  
— Вот это да!  
— Ирия — самая сильная женщина в Галактике! — горделиво сказал Гай-До. — Ну что, стартуем? Пассажиры, пристегнитесь!  
Шаоран заботливо проверил, пристегнут ли у Сакуры ремень безопасности. Мокона забралась за пазуху Курогане.  
— Стартуем! — согласилась Алиса.  
Гай-До задраил люки. Корпус корабля слегка задрожал, и они оторвались от земли.

 

Пассажиров вдавило в кресла, но через десять минут тяжесть исчезла и Гай-До позволил им отстегнуться. Все пятеро тут же приклеились к иллюминаторам: Шаоран такое видел впервые, и остальные, как он подозревал, тоже. Внизу, несомненно, виден был тот мир, в котором они только что находились, но с такой высоты, до которой всем аппаратам Пиффла и летающим поездам Рекорда было ой как далеко. Покрытая голубыми океанами и укутанная облаками Земля продолжала удаляться, а вокруг была непроглядная чернота. Курогане и Шаоран спросили одновременно:  
— Мы вообще где?  
— Вы умеете перемещаться между мирами?  
Алиса озадаченно посмотрела на них:  
— В космосе, где же еще? Вы что, первый раз на орбите? Но вы же путешественники!  
— Вообще-то мы путешествуем немного другим способом, — с улыбкой ответил Фай.  
Через пару минут выяснилось, что отсутствие магии в мире Алисы компенсируется настолько высоким уровнем науки, что они друг друга просто не понимают. Но на лекции по Магии Измерений и по космологии времени не было.  
— Мы с Гай-До объясним вам по пути, — решила Алиса. — А вы мне расскажете подробнее про способности Моконы. У меня такое чувство, что эти ваши миры вообще не в нашей Вселенной... но сейчас нам надо догонять воришек. Уж они-то точно вылетели с Земли на космическом корабле.  
— Мелкая, ты чувствуешь перо? — спросил Курогане.  
— Нет, оно слишком далеко.  
— Зря мы не полетели сразу за ними.  
— Мы бы все равно не догнали их на катере, — заверила Алиса. — Общественным пассажирским катерам запрещено покидать атмосферу, у них ограничители стоят.  
— Как же мы их теперь будем искать? — встревожился Шаоран. — Ты говоришь, что можно летать в любую сторону, на огромные расстояния...  
— Для начала мы постараемся узнать, на чем они улетели с Земли. Они могли отправиться на Луну, или остаться в системе, или сразу прыгнуть куда-нибудь... Вообще-то пираты наверняка захотят продать добычу, а для этого нет лучше места, чем Блук. Гай-До, можешь позвонить Пашке? А я пока почитаю новости.  
В новостях сообщали, что злоумышленники покинули здание музея на обычном флаере, а затем, очевидно, пересели в малый космический корабль, на котором и покинули Землю. Музей подал заявление в ИнтерГПол...  
— Что такое этот ИнтерГПол? — спросил Фай.  
— Галактическая полиция, — сообщил Гай-До.  
— Значит, они тоже ищут перо?  
Алиса покачала головой:  
— У Галактической полиции и без того слишком много дел. Вряд ли они бросят все силы на поиски экспоната музея. 

 

На голоэкране возникла лохматая голова Пашки Гераскина. Пашка проходил стажировку на астероиде Пересадка и после ее окончания остался просто так еще на неделю — не хотел возвращаться под надзор своей суровой мамы.  
— Привет, Алиска! Куда это вы с Гай-До собрались без нас?  
Выслушав очень короткую версию последних событий, Пашка сказал:  
— Ты права, ИнтерГПолу и без того есть чем заняться. У нас тут пока ничего похожего не было, если замечу, я вам позвоню. Вы теперь на Блук?  
— Других идей у меня нет, — ответила Алиса. — Не на Луну же они его повезли...  
— Это вряд ли. Ну, удачи.  
— Спасибо.  
— Алиса, — вкрадчиво позвал Гай-До, — тут твой папа на линии...  
— Ой...  
Папино лицо выражало все, что он хотел сказать и не единожды говорил дочери, но он все-таки подкрепил это выражение словами:  
— Алиса... ты же вроде бы решила серьезно заниматься наукой, а не становиться косморазведчиком. Ты помнишь, что учебный год начинается через три дня?  
— Но ведь не начался же еще, пап! А перо — это очень важно для Сакуры!  
— Ох, Алиса-Алиса...  
Виновато шмыгнув носом, Алиса пообещала не попадать в плен к пиратам и диктаторам и вернуться домой к первому сентября. Папа напомнил, что он тоже ей кое-что обещал, но у него еще есть время передумать, после чего отключился.  
Алиса вздохнула.  
— Это что-то очень важное для тебя? То, что обещал тебе отец? — негромко спросила Сакура. Она выглядела очень смущенной.  
— Не настолько важное, как память и жизнь человека, — ободряюще улыбнулась ей Алиса.  
— Мы постараемся вернуться в срок, — твердо сказал Шаоран.

 

Гай-До завершил прыжок к Блуку, и пассажиры понемногу пришли в себя. Алиса предупредила их, что прыжок может вызвать неприятные ощущения. Шаоран чувствовал себя странно, но не сказать, чтобы очень плохо. Это было немного похоже на путешествие с Моконой.  
Мокона, сидевшая на коленях у Сакуры, тихонько застонала:  
— Какой ужас! У меня теперь голова болит...  
Сакура осторожно погладила ее:  
— Бедняжка. Надеюсь, нам не придется больше так «прыгать».  
Сама Сакура вроде бы держалась хорошо и не собиралась засыпать прямо сейчас. Шаоран посмотрел на Курогане и Фая — те тоже нормально перенесли перемещение. А Алиса его вообще как будто бы не заметила.  
— Начинаю снижение, — сообщил Гай-До. — Пристегнитесь.  
Диковины начались уже в космопорте. В Москве, по словам Алисы, тоже было много туристов, в том числе представителей разумных рас, которые разительно отличаются от людей — Алиса называла их «негуманоидами». Но Шаоран с друзьями пробыли на Земле совсем недолго и не почти ничего не успели увидеть. То ли дело Блук, где они сразу же столкнулись с маленькими вежливыми ушанами и целой кучей других инопланетян. Но самое интересное ждало их впереди.  
Шаоран, путешествуя с отцом, повидал много базаров, но никогда не видел ничего подобного рынку коллекционеров на Блуке. Поражали и его размеры, и огромное разнообразие предлагаемых товаров, и особенно — продавцы с покупателями.  
Друзья быстро убедились, что ушаны — это далеко не самая экзотическая раса. В рядах с редкими животными порой затруднительно было понять, кто тут кого продает. Кто-то пытался поторговаться за Мокону, и Курогане пришлось рявкнуть:  
— Булка не продается!  
Моконе это очень понравилось, и она тоже отказалась продавать Курогане какому-то подозрительного вида мохнатому шестилапому негуманоиду, заявив, что этот человек ей самой нужен.  
— Вот нахалка! — возмутился Курогане и согнал ее со своего плеча. Мокона ничуть не огорчилась и устроилась на макушке у Сакуры. Кажется, она уже совсем оправилась от космического перелета.  
Пера нигде видно не было, и Шаоран сомневался, что они найдут его в этом бедламе, даже если похитители действительно выставят добычу на продажу именно здесь. Но скоро он так увлекся, что едва не позабыл совсем о цели поисков. Конечно, инопланетных зверей и их владельцев Шаоран тоже рассматривал с любопытством, но стоило им незаметно перейти в ряды с книгами и всякими коллекционными редкостями — тут-то он и пропал окончательно.  
Оторваться от первых же прилавков и двинуться дальше было очень трудно. Книги новые и древние, на тысячах неизвестных языков. Книги печатные и рукописные, бумажные, пергаментные, биокристаллические, папирусы и берестяные грамоты, глиняные и каменные таблички, связки разноцветных узелков и вытканные на шелке иероглифы... Рай библиофила, почти как в библиотеках Рекорда, только еще лучше, потому что книги можно было купить. А кроме книг — что угодно, от обсидиановых наконечников стрел до голов каменных горгулий, от карт никому не известных земель и океанов до деталей разнообразных машин. И таких прилавков были сотни, тысячи, рыночные ряды, казалось, уходили за горизонт.  
Шаоран и о еде бы не вспомнил, если бы не друзья, которые чуть ли не силой затащили его под просторный полосатый тент со столиками. Еда предлагалась на любые вкусы: некоторая пристально смотрела на посетителей глазами-стебельками или пыталась уползти с тарелки. Бывалый космический путешественник Алиса заказала себе какое-то запеченное блюдо, остальные сперва внимательно его изучили и только потом взяли то же самое.  
За столом Шаоран спросил Мокону про перо. Ответ «где-то в этом мире» звучал не очень ободряюще. Это раньше с мирами было все просто, а теперь поди пойми, что значит «в этом мире» — на этой планете или в целой Галактике?  
От сытной горячей еды всех разморило. Шаоран вспомнил, что на Блук они попали в разгар местного дня, но для них самих уже пошли, наверное, вторые сутки без сна. За исключением Сакуры, конечно. Только Курогане не выказывал никаких признаков усталости, но, оглядев всю компанию, покачал головой:  
— Вы сейчас заснете прямо тут. Надо возвращаться на корабль.  
— Ага, — согласилась Алиса. — Отдохнуть, а потом пополнить запасы и заправить баки. Мало ли что. Завтра попробуем еще поискать. Слушайте... — неуверенно добавила она, — а вам не показалось, что за нами кто-то следит?  
Курогане и Фай переглянулись.  
— Значит, точно следят, если и ты заметила, — Курогане залпом допил остатки центаврианского пива из большой кружки и поднялся на ноги. — Пошли. И будьте начеку.  
— Охо-хо, — Алиса вытянула ноги под столом. — Что-то не хочется уже ходить. А давайте лучше вызовем флаер прямо сюда?  
— Ну, делай, как знаешь, — согласился Курогане. — Только лучше бы побыстрее. Не нравится мне все это.  
— Да, уж, если это наши воришки, им сейчас надо прятаться, а не следить за нами, - заметил Фай.  
— Тогда поймаем леталку на улице, — кивнула Алиса. Идемте.

 

Гай-До сообщил, что в их отсутствие звонили Аркаша и Пашка, оставили голозаписи, и пожаловался, что топлива осталось маловато.  
— Где вас носит?! — возмущался Гераскин. — Аркашка их по всей Галактике ищет, а они по базарам шастают! Вам перо это ваше нужно или нет?  
Алиса поскорее переключилась на сообщение Аркаши. В отличие от Пашки, голос будущего нобелевского лауреата Сапожкова звучал спокойно и уверенно:  
— Алиса, привет. Перезвони мне, пожалуйста. Паша рассказал, что вы ищете пропавший артефакт из музея. Мне удалось кое-что про него узнать.  
— Постарайся связаться с Аркашей! — попросила Алиса корабль.  
— А топливо?— ворчливо напомнил Гай-До. — И воды у вас мало. Сейчас опять сорветесь на другой конец Галактики, в какую-нибудь глушь, и помрете там от голода и жажды. И я с вами вместе.  
— Ну Гай-До, миленький, пожалуйста! Я обещаю заправиться перед вылетом!  
Аркаша, как и Пашка, остался после стажировки еще на несколько дней добровольно, но с другой целью. Он работал на большой космической станции в созвездии Стрельца, занимался гидропоникой и хотел дождаться окончания серии опытов, поставленных во время стажировки.  
— Аркаша, здравствуй! — радостно приветствовала его Алиса. Она соскучилась по другу.  
— Привет всем! Ух ты, кто это у вас там? — Сапожков заметил Мокону и как биолог тут же заинтересовался. — На Блуке купили, для КосмоЗо?  
— Нет, это Мокона, она путешествует с нами, — поспешила уточнить Алиса, чтобы Мокона не обиделась. — Она очень славная.  
— Вижу, — улыбнулся Аркаша. — Вот что, Алиса, у меня тут на станции есть приятель, бортинженер. Он участвовал в той экспедиции в систему Гаммы-Лебедя, я его расспросил. TSU-1-04 — почти безжизненная планета, там одни камни и лишайники. Никаких следов цивилизации, никакой материальной культуры. И это перо, которое они отдали в музей, оно было явно не оттуда. Похоже, что его там спрятали, и нашли его геологические боты, случайно, когда отбирали пробы грунта. Кто его туда привез и зачем — неизвестно.  
— Интересно! — Алиса сразу же вспомнила планету Пять-Четыре и уточнила: — Слушай, а знака в виде двух колец с двумя линиями там случайно не было?  
— Я тоже об этом подумал, — Аркаша покачал головой. — Нет, никаких следов Странников. И вообще никаких следов поблизости от места находки.  
— Тогда придется лететь... Да-да, Гай-До, я помню, сперва топливо.  
— Удачи вам! Перезвоните, как доберетесь на место, мне тоже интересно!  
— Спасибо, Аркаша!  
Алиса отключила голо-связь и обвела взглядом друзей:  
— Ну что же, вы все слышали. Прости, Мокона, придется тебе снова потерпеть, без прыжка мы туда и за сорок лет не доберемся.  
— Ради перышка Мокона потерпит, — заверила ушастая.  
— А на что ты собралась покупать еду и топливо? — поинтересовался Курогане. — У тебя денег-то хватит?  
— Ну, у меня есть немного карманных...  
Сакура огорчилась:  
— Простите, у вас из-за меня лишние расходы.  
— Не надо так говорить, Сакура, — вмешался Фай. — Деньги есть у меня. Я продал на рынке пуговицы со своей куртки. Они были из какого-то редкого металла.  
— И когда только успел, проныра? — хмыкнул Курогане. Фай на «проныру» совершенно не обиделся и ответил лучезарной улыбкой.  
Алисе эти двое напоминали Аркашу и Пашку — тоже совершенно разные по характеру, Фай и Курогане отлично дополняли друг друга.  
— Ну, если вы не против, тогда пойдемте купим все необходимое, — предложила она, — а потом полетим дальше.  
— Ой, нет, мне нельзя носить тяжести! Пусть лучше Куро-рин сходит, я ему деньги отдам, — хихикнул Фай. — А у меня одежда испорчена, не могу же я в таком виде на люди показаться!  
— Ты уже показался, с рынка так пришел! — возмутился Курогане.  
Шаоран примирительно замахал руками:  
— Только не ругайтесь! Я схожу с Алисой!  
— Я тоже с вами, можно? — попросила Сакура.  
Алиса подумала, что ей будет не хватать этой шумной компании, когда приключение закончится.

 

После таких новостей об усталости уже никто не вспоминал, но Алиса все-таки убедила друзей переночевать на стоянке космопорта. К вечеру, когда топливные баки и холодильник в трюме были наконец-то полны, с этим согласились все. Шаоран едва добрался до мягкого раскладывающегося кресла — и тут же провалился в крепкий сон.  
Вылетели с Блука рано утром.  
Планета TSU-1-04 выглядела с орбиты негостеприимно и уныло — не с сравнить с голубой Землей или охристо-зеленым Блуком. И когда Гай-До начал снижаться, первое впечатление ничуть не улучшилось — повсюду только серые скалы и редкие крошечные водоемы, никакой растительности.  
Алиса благодаря своим друзьям получила приблизительные координаты находки, и сейчас Гай-До пытался отыскать удобное плато, на котором приземлялась предыдущая экспедиция.  
Мокона снова жаловалась на плохое самочувствие и пряталась за пазухой у Курогане. Не то чтобы Курогане это сильно нравилось, но все-таки он в этот раз не обзывал бедняжку нахальной меховой булкой и не прогонял.  
Шаорана не покидало неприятное ощущение, что за ними следят, хотя преследователям, вроде, неоткуда было взяться здесь, да и Гай-До сразу заметил бы другой корабль в прозрачной атмосфере серой планеты.  
Наконец Гай-До сообщил:  
— Вижу следы посадки, снижаюсь.  
— Как с воздухом? — спросила его Алиса.  
— Нехороший тут воздух. Дышать можно, но лучше вам надеть легкие скафандры. Алиса, тут два следа от приземления, — обеспокоенно добавил Гай-До.  
— Как это? Аркаша ведь говорил, что корабль был один!  
— Именно. Так что будьте очень осторожны.  
Скафандры Шаоран уже видел на Блуке — некоторые туристы не могли дышать в тамошней атмосфере и ходили в специальных герметичных костюмах. Выглядели они довольно странно, но там было много странного и экзотического. Когда же Шаоран, Курогане и Фай напялили эти серебристые облегающие штуки с прозрачными колпаками на себя...  
Ну, по крайней мере, Сакуре было весело, и то хорошо. Она так хохотала, что потом долго извинялась:  
— Я не хотела вас обидеть! Но... вы такие забавные!  
Никто и не обиделся, даже Курогане, который потребовал у Моконы меч и потому смотрелся особенно эпично. Впрочем, Шаоран подозревал, что он сам в скафандре и с мечом выглядит еще уморительнее.  
На всех скафандров не хватило, так что Сакуру с трудом уговорили остаться на Гай-До вместе с Моконой.  
Шли быстро, но осторожно. Хотя второй корабль явно уже улетел, но ощущение слежки не пропадало. Шаоран удивлялся, как легко Алиса двигалась вперед по острым каменным глыбам — словно ручеек переходила по камешкам. Вдруг она остановилась, и в наушниках прозвучал ее голос:  
— Ребята, здесь перо!  
— Что? — воскликнули в один голос Шаоран и Фай.  
— Почему же мелкая ничего не сказала? — удивился Курогане.  
Но перо оказалось не тем. Оно было глубокого фиолетового цвета с несколькими оранжевыми точками, плоское и закругленное, довольно большое.  
— Такие птички на этой планете точно не водятся, — сказала Алиса. — Идем дальше.  
Место, где робот-бурильщик нашел капсулу с пером Сакуры, они отыскали примерно через полчаса. Возле аккуратно высверленной в сером базальте скважины валялись еще несколько фиолетовых перьев и одно темно-синее. Больше никаких следов не нашлось, но и это уже было кое-что.  
На обратном пути они так торопились, что Шаоран оступился и едва не угодил в расщелину — Курогане подхватил его в последний момент.  
— Простите, — сказал он виновато.  
— Под ноги смотри, — буркнул Курогане.

 

Сакура с удивлением рассматривала перья:  
— Надо же... красивые какие. Откуда они взялись?  
— Очевидно, что хозяева этих перышек побывали здесь после экспедиции и до нашего визита. И искали они наверняка то же, что нашла экспедиция — твое перо.  
— И кто они такие? — поинтересовался Курогане.  
— Это я и пытаюсь выяснить, — Алиса безуспешно пыталась дозвониться Аркаше, Пашке и папе, но ничего не получалось. — Что такое со связью?  
— Со связью все в порядке, просто они не отвечают. Наверное, заняты, — обиженно сказал Гай-До, который «связь» принял на свой счет.  
— Прости, Гай-До, я не это имела в виду. Просто в такой момент — и никого! И в справочниках этих перьев нет!  
Невозможность получить информацию, когда разгадка была, возможно, совсем близко, нервировала всех. Курогане, устав маяться от безделья, снова напялил скафандр и погнал Шаорана наружу — тренироваться. Фай решил приготовить обед, Сакура и Мокона отправились ему помогать. А Алиса дежурила у голоэкрана, закопавшись в каталоги инопланетных животных и разумных орнитоидов. Фиолетовые перья там попадались нередко, но все они отличались от найденных.  
Фай по просьбе Алисы освоил приготовление брамбулета на петеяровом масле. Брамбулет ему исключительно удался, Алиса уплетала за обе щеки, а вот остальные, в том числе и сам Фай, проявили меньше энтузиазма, но все же съели свои порции. А вот яблочный пирог смели подчистую.  
После обеда Алисе удалось, наконец, связаться с Аркашей. Друг посмотрел на голограммы перьев, покачал головой и сказал, что в свободную минутку тоже поищет. Алиса с трудом подавила разочарованный вздох: она надеялась, что Аркаша проявит всю свою гениальность и сразу же назовет вид или хотя бы семейство.  
Только поздним вечером по местному планетному времени они получили, наконец, хорошие новости. Алисе позвонил папа:  
— Слушай, меня тут твой Сапожков совсем замучил этими вашими загадочными перьями. А я замучил всех коллег, но все-таки кое-что узнал.  
Все насторожились.  
— Скорее всего, это капримулги, разумная птицеподобная раса, — продолжал папа. — Их планету открыли совсем недавно, они не входят в Галактический союз и еще не занесены в каталоги. Поэтому вы и не могли их найти.  
Гай-До вывел полученную голограмму. Эта птичка кого-нибудь с нервами послабее, чем у бывалых путешественников, могла бы и испугать. У нее была маленькая голова, короткий клюв и огромные широко расставленные желтые глаза, которые, несмотря на свое уродство, удивительно гармонировали с фиолетовым оперением.  
— Ну и чудище! — высказался за всех Курогане.  
— Зато перышки у него симпатичные, — возразила добрая Сакура, которая даже в самом безобразном существе могла найти что-то хорошее.  
— Вот разве что перышки... — улыбнулся Фай.  
Алиса размышляла. Кого-то ей эта птичка ей напоминала...  
— Это же козодой! — воскликнула она.  
— Точно, — подтвердил папа, — их так и назвали — Caprimulgus sapiens, Козодой Разумный. За сходство с земными.  
— Пап, а их планета — она тоже не обозначена в каталогах?  
— Разумеется. Она есть только в астрономических справочниках, но там не указано, что планета населенная. Однако я узнал координаты.  
— Ура! Спасибо, пап, ты самый лучший!  
— Я-то да, — хитро улыбнулся Селезнев-старший. — Но сначала позволь тебе напомнить, что на Земле сейчас утро тридцатого августа и послезавтра тебе в школу.  
— Я все поняла. Я успею! — заверила его Алиса. — Ну, так какие координаты?

 

Планета козодоев казалась посимпатичнее TSU-1-04. Ее портило только некрасивое темное пятно в облачном слое.  
— Что это за клякса? — спросил Шаоран.  
— В отчете экспедиции писали про сильную вулканическую активность на западе континента, — вспомнила Алиса.  
Гай-До снизился и прошел сперва над океаном, потом — над единственным небольшим материком. Восточнее воздух был чище, а вот над сушей чем дальше на запад, тем сильнее небо было затянуто низкими облаками пополам с вулканическим пеплом.  
— Неслабо их тут задымило, — заметил Курогане.  
В редкие просветы видны были зеленовато-серые холмистые равнины, поросшие, как было сказано в том же отчете, невысоким кустарником. Жилищ капримулгов, сплетенных из лозы, с такой высоты разглядеть не удавалось.  
Главное поселение аборигенов находилось в опасной близости от действующего вулкана. Видимость там была ужасная.  
— Прямо какие-то Помпеи, — непонятно сказала Алиса. — Как они тут вообще живут?  
— Наверное, не очень хорошо, — негромко сказала Сакура.  
Они совсем позабыли про Мокону, но та не забыла о своих обязанностях:  
— Мекё! — вдруг крикнула она, широко раскрыв глаза. — Перышко Сакуры! Оно здесь.  
Шаоран выдохнул — поиски подходили к концу. Он погладил Мокону:  
— Спасибо.  
Гай-До сделал круг над городом. Летающих капримулгов они видели немного, те не поднимались высоко — козодои были довольно крупными и, наверное, тяжелыми. Плетеные островерхие дома стояли тесно, в городке не нашлось ни одной площади, и Гай-До пришлось сесть на окраине.  
— Надевайте скафандры, — посоветовал он, — а то задохнетесь. У меня уже все фильтры этой пакостью забиты.  
— Их же не хватает на всех, — вздохнула Алиса. — Я отдам свой Сакуре.  
— Лучше я! — перебил ее Шаоран. Он не допускал мысли о том, что Алиса будет ради них рисковать своим здоровьем, а может быть даже жизнью.  
— Скафандр Сакуре отдам я, — вмешался Курогане, и положил руку на его плечо. Рука была тяжелой. — А ты не спорь, пацан.  
Шаоран посмотрел ему в глаза и понял, что спорить тут бесполезно.  
Фай хихикнул:  
— Куро-сама, ты хорошо подумал? Сакура в нем утонет. Ты же у нас вон какой огромный.  
— Они самоподгоняющиеся, забыл? — Курогане неторопливо сооружал себе маску из шарфика, одолженного Алисой. — Ты в своем тоже сначала тонул.  
— Моконе нужна маска, как у Куро-рина! — встрепенулась Мокона.  
— Осталась бы ты лучше тут, булка.  
— Нет, Мокона должна идти с вами!  
— Ладно, только отдай сначала мечи.  
Алиса восхищенно наблюдала, как из рта Моконы появляются мечи Шаорана и Курогане. Шаоран уже объяснял ей, что Мокона умеет хранить и передавать предметы, и что это — магия Ведьмы Измерений, но Алиса в магию не верила. Ей хотелось узнать хотя бы теоретически, как работает «встроенный телепортатор».  
Далеко от корабля им уйти не удалось — неширокую улицу заступили десятка два аборигенов, еще столько же подтянулись с флангов. У большинства из них было фиолетовое оперение, но встречались и вишневые, синие, даже один оранжевый. Ростом они были примерно по плечо Алисе и Сакуре. Капримулги ходили по земле, слегка переваливаясь с боку на бок, а их большие желтые глаза в таком количестве и вблизи выглядели довольно жутко.  
Темно-синий капримулг посередине издал неприятный протяжный звук.  
— Точно козодой, — раздался голос Алисы в шлемофоне. — Земные так же противно орут.  
Козодой повторил свое неблагозвучное приветствие.  
— Спрашивает, кто мы такие и зачем явились, — перевел для Алисы Шаоран. Они вчетвером понимали любую речь благодаря Моконе.  
— Э, нет, так не пойдет, — сказала Алиса и включила громкоговоритель. — У вас кто-нибудь говорит на космолингве?  
Капримулги потолкались и выпустили вперед еще одного соотечественника, бутылочно-зеленого. Тот тихонько покурлыкал о чем-то с темно-синим, а потом сказал угрожающе:  
— Как вы посмели нарушить покой страны Као? Верховные Ка покарают вас!  
— Это вас покарают в Галактическом суде! — отрезала Алиса. — Вы украли экспонат из земного музея — перо. Скоро сюда прибудет ИнтерГПол и вас арестуют!  
Козодои то ли не поверили Алисиному блефу, то ли положение их было совсем уж отчаянным. Темно-синий выкрикнул на своем языке, а мелкий зеленый повторил на космолингве:  
— Ка ничего не крали! Ка вернули в страну Као то, что принадлежит Верховным Ка! Вы не посмеете забрать дар Верховных Ка! Ка не отдадут Перо!  
Козодои воинственно топорщили перья и разевали широкие клювы, похожие на лягушачьи рты. Назревала драка. Шаоран бросил взгляд на Курогане — тот держал руку на рукояти меча.  
— Каковы нахалы! — возмутилась Алиса. — Украли и еще сказки рассказывают про дар Верховных. Да этот ваш дар нашли люди совсем на другой планете!  
— Перо принадлежит стране Као! — твердили свое козодои.  
— Стойте! — вдруг сказала Сакура и пошла навстречу птицам. — Подождите! Я хочу понять.  
— Принцесса Сакура, что вы делаете! — Шаоран попытался ее задержать, но Сакура мягко отстранила его.  
— Не волнуйся за меня, Шаоран, — и она снова обратилась к капримулгам. — Расскажите мне про дар Верховных Ка, пожалуйста.  
Как всегда, доброта и невероятное обаяние Сакуры подействовали даже на самых буйных. Козодои немного утихомирились, и зеленый, пригладив перья, поведал печальную историю страны Као.

 

Сотни лет назад бедные козодои точно так же страдали от густого дыма и извержений вулкана. Вулкан плевался камнями, коптил и извергался то в сторону поселений, то в море, портя козодоям всю рыбалку. Так продолжалось довольно долго, но потом пришли боги, то есть Верховные Ка, и принесли в дар то самое Перо, обладающее волшебной силой. От этой силы вулкан надолго заткнулся, и капримулги зажили счастливо и богато. В благодарность они построили для Пера храм и поставили в нем статуи Верховных Ка (рассказчик при этом показал на плетеное строение позади себя, оно было заметно побольше других домов).  
— Разве такое может быть? — изумилась Алиса. — Сотни лет назад? И так прямо взяло и утихомирило вулкан?  
— С этими перьями и не такое может быть, уж поверь, — ответил Фай.  
Все было прекрасно, но лет сорок назад по местному летоисчислению в Као появились первые пришельцы с Верхнего Неба (Нижним Небом у народа Ка называлось то пространство, в котором они могли летать, а Верхним — все, что выше). Пришельцев приняли как гостей, а они тихо смылись и украли ложечки, то есть Перо. И начались великие беды — злой вулкан проснулся и не дает жизни капримулгам.  
Затем, совсем недавно, прилетали еще одни пришельцы. Их не очень привечали, но они оказались вполне порядочными ребятами. По всей видимости, это как раз и была та самая экспедиция, которая открыла разумную жизнь и описала планету. Пришельцы приобщили Ка к некоторым благам цивилизации — так у Главного Ка в его Гнезде появился единственный на всю планету головизор, а еще Ка купили у гостей старенький планетарный катер и упорно учились его водить. Как нетрудно было догадаться, козодои лелеяли мечту догнать первых пришельцев, отобрать у них Перо и восстановить справедливость.  
Наконец, судьба смилостивилась над беднягами — по головидению показали новость про находку на планете TSU-1-04. Экипаж отважных козодоев на катере долетел до ближайшего крупного узла и там на общественные деньги купил маленький кораблик с гравитонным двигателем. Прокладывать космические трассы капримулги учились на ходу и несколько раз промахивались, но в конце концов попали на TSU-1-04 — как-то не сообразили, что экспедиция, нашедшая артефакт, вряд ли оставила бы его валяться в скалах на скучной планете. Но худа без добра не бывает — из тех же галактических новостей Ка узнали, что Перо выставлено в берлинском музее на Земле. А дальше все было очень просто — им повезло, у Галактической полиции нашлись более важные дела, чем гоняться за непонятным артефактом. Пока Алиса и ее новые друзья добрались до Вроцлава, пока решали, где следует искать, пока проводили свое расследование на Блуке и TSU-1-04 — козодои тихой сапой вернулись домой и положили перышко обратно в храм, поближе к статуям Верховных Ка.  
— И как, помогает? — недоверчиво спросила Алиса.  
— Вулкан уже три дня не извергается, — серьезно сказал зеленый козодой. — И дыма стало меньше. Скоро он весь рассеется.  
— Да, дела-а-а... — покачал головой Фай.  
— Мне их жалко, — тихо сказала Сакура друзьям по внутренней связи. — Я не хочу отнимать у них надежду.  
— Но принцесса... — Шаоран тронул ее за плечо.  
— Сакура? — забеспокоилась Мокона, которая не слышала последнего разговора, но почувствовала неладное. — Что случилось?  
— Послушай! — решительно сказала Алиса. — Не все так безнадежно с этой планетой. Ребятам можно помочь. Магия Пера — это отлично, но есть терраформирование, есть климатические и сейсмические установки... да много чего есть!  
— Какие установки? — переспросил Фай.  
— Регуляторы климата и других природных параметров. Это как с гравитонным двигателем — у нас нет Мокон, но мы же можем прыгать на дальние расстояния!  
— Я не знаю... — неуверенно сказала Сакура.  
— Давай хоть на него посмотрим! Зря что ли летели через всю Галактику? — Алисе ужасно хотелось увидеть знаменитое перышко.  
— Ладно. — Сакура вновь обратилась к козодоям: — Можно нам посмотреть храм?

 

Шаоран почувствовал себя внутри большой плетеной корзины. Пол в храме был чисто выметен, стены украшены слегка закопченными веточками и цветочками. Верховных Ка было двое: один, побольше, раскрашен ярко-красным, второй — желтым. Перед статуями лежала капсула с пером.  
— Мекё! — сказала Мокона, широко раскрыв глаза. Козодои забеспокоились.  
Шаоран зябко повел плечами — вернулось ощущение опасности, и виной тому явно были не птицы. Он оглянулся на Курогане и Фая — те тоже как-то подобрались.  
И тут раздался неприятный, но вполне человеческий голос:  
— Это все очень трогательно, но достаточно. Отойдите от Пера!  
Шаоран повернулся лицом ко входу. Козодои боязливо расступились, и оказалось, что вход заняли вооруженные личности в пятнистой, военного покроя одежде. Знаков различия Шаоран не заметил. Бандитов было семеро.  
— Ой, у них бластеры! — судя по голосу Алисы, ничего хорошего это не сулило.  
— Вот именно, девочка. Не советуем сопротивляться, — веско сказал главарь.  
— Так вот кто за нами следил, — мурлыкнул Фай. Он как-то незаметно переместился и заслонил собой девочек и Мокону.  
— Отдайте перо, а то мы начнем стрелять! — потребовал бандит.  
— Попробуй взять, — у Курогане не было скафандра с шлемофоном, а был Алисин шарфик, поэтому его голос звучал глухо.  
— Что ты там бормочешь, чернявый?  
— Он сказал — попробуйте взять! — зло крикнул Шаоран и стал рядом с Курогане, обнажив меч.  
Сверкнуло, голубой луч срикошетил от клинка Курогане и подпалил оперение кому-то из козодоев. Тот заорал не своим голосом, среди птиц началась паника. Следующий луч угодил в плетеную стену, и лоза затлела. Шаоран ринулся вперед, стараясь уклоняться от выстрелов.  
— Шаоран! — хором пискнули Сакура и Мокона.  
— Ее отвлекайте его, леди! Они с Куро справятся. — услышал Шаоран голос Фая.  
Шаоран старался бить ногой по рукоятям прикладов, чтобы выбить у противника оружие. Рядом дрался Курогане, и от этого Шаоран чувствовал себя увереннее и сильнее. Бандиты пытались стрелять, но в ближнем бою все решала ловкость, а не лучевое оружие.  
Наверное, они бы в конце концов отбились, но случилось непредвиденное: очередной луч бластера попал по капсуле с пером.  
Капсула раскололась с таким звоном, что даже в шлеме у Шаорана заложило уши. Глинобитный пол храма дрогнул, с плетеных стен посыпались цветы. Перо само поднялось над землей и поплыло по воздуху.  
Шаоран в два прыжка подскочил к Сакуре и подхватил ее на руки — от близости пера принцесса тут же потеряла сознание, как и всегда.  
Курогане, судя по звукам, сломал кому-то руку. Или ногу.  
— Куро-пон, тебе лучше вернуться к нам! — позвал его Фай.  
Перо мягко приблизилось к груди принцессы стало растворяться в ее теле.  
— Что происходит? — спросила Алиса.  
— Алиса... — Шаоран сглотнул. Ему совсем не улыбалось оставлять девушку наедине с толпой разгневанных козодоев и бандитов, но Мокона просто не могла взять ее с собой. Что же делать?  
— Что такое?  
— Когда перо полностью растворится, его больше не будет в этом мире, — пояснила Мокона. — Тогда Мокона должна будет сразу перенести Фая, Шаорана, Сакуру и Куро-пина в следующий мир.  
— А тебя она взять не может, — добавил Фай. — Шаорану это очень не нравится.  
— Мы не бросим тебя здесь одну! — сказал Шаоран. — Я придумал. Мокона, я хочу поговорить с Юко! У меня есть желание.  
— И чем ты собрался за него платить? — хмыкнул Курогане, который уже стоял рядом. — Тебе и на первое-то не хватило.  
— Шаоран, ты должен продолжать искать перья, — сказал Фай. — Вместе с Сакурой. Вы справитесь. А мы останемся тут. Так, Куро-сама? — подмигнул он Курогане.  
— Иди ты! То есть, он прав, вообще-то. Давай, пацан, делай то, что должен.  
— Курогане! Фай! — жалобно сказала Мокона. — Мы вас больше не увидим?  
Перо уже почти полностью исчезло. И тут сверху раздался строгий голос, многократно усиленный громкоговорителем:  
— Никому не двигаться! Это Галактическая полиция! Вы окружены! Сопротивление бесполезно!  
Этого нервы бедных насмерть перепуганных козодоев уже не вынесли, и птицы разноцветной толпой хлынули наружу, сметая на своем пути жалкие остатки бандитов.  
— Пашка! - радостно взвизгнула Алиса. — Пашка привел на планету ИнтерГПол! Все, никому не надо оставаться, со мной теперь все будет хорошо!  
— Ты уверена? — переспросил Шаоран.  
— Конечно!  
— Тогда в путь! — Мокона развернула огромные крылья. — Держитесь крепче.  
— Ого, — выдохнула Алиса. — Ничего себе!  
— Алиса, спасибо тебе за все! — крикнул Шаоран. — Прощай!  
— Счастливо! — закричала Алиса. — Найдите все перья!  
Еще несколько мгновений Шаоран видел перед собой ее лицо, а затем все исчезло.  
Впереди ждал новый мир.

 

— Вот так. Вы явились очень вовремя. — Алиса вздохнула. — Жалко, что мы их больше не увидим.  
— Да, интересно было бы с ними познакомиться, особенно с этой Моконой, — сказал Аркаша.  
Друзья пили чай в гостиной Селезневых. Было тридцать первое августа, последний день каникул.  
— А что теперь будет с этими страшненькими птичками? — спросил Гераскин.  
— Да ладно тебе, она же не виноваты, что такими родились, — пожурила его Алиса. — Отважные птички, между прочим, покорители космоса. Папа пишет про них статью, и их планету вот-вот примут в Галактический союз. Им уже отправили одну климатическую установку.  
— Вот и ладно. А то жаль все-таки бедных уродцев, — хмыкнул Пашка.

 

— Значит, с Алисой все будет хорошо? — переспросила Сакура. Шаоран кивнул:  
— Конечно. За ней ведь прилетели ее друзья с подмогой.  
— А что будет с этими... козодоями?  
— Я думаю, Алиса с друзьями не бросят птичек в беде, — успокоил ее Фай. — Она же говорила, что их наука может помочь не хуже, чем твое перышко. Кстати, ты что-нибудь вспомнила?  
— Ой, мне снился такой хороший сон, — разулыбалась принцесса. — Я гуляла по городу с кем-то... с кем-то очень дорогим, и мы держались за руки...  
— Отлично! За это надо выпить! — Фай подмигнул. — Да, Мокона?  
— Надо! — с готовностью подтвердила Мокона. — Наливай!  
Курогане плеснул себе из бутылки и строго предупредил:  
— Только не спаивайте детей.  
— Есть, папочка! — хором ответили Фай и Мокона.  
На маленький, обсаженный душистыми липами городок опускались мягкие сиреневые сумерки.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор благодарен Игорю Всеволодовичу за наше счастливое детство, Аккаре за терпение и поддержку, Ка-мею за вычитку.
> 
> Ни один козодой при написании фика не пострадал ^___^


End file.
